Trick or Treat
by SilvermistFox
Summary: This is their second meeting and already she was trying to make things difficult. Is she a treat or a trick. Happy Halloween! The follow up to "The Vegas Trip" it's also posted there.


**Halloween Treat (One-shot)**  
><strong>"Trick or Treat"<strong>

"Trick or Treat," Tony drawled as came up from behind her to whisper into her ears.

It nearly caused Kagome to jump out of her skin, causing her to curse under her breath at her inattentiveness. She turned sharply, only to meet with lips crushing against her as she tried to push the other away.

"I take it you prefer the treat," he smirked in a cocky manner, snaking his arms around her waist to pull her closer to his body.

"Mr. Stark," Kagome began, trying to keep the irritation to her voice out as Kagome tried to squirm her way out of his hold. Sure she could have gotten away from him easily with various maneuvers, but she hated to cause a scene, especially when there are so many people surrounding them. "It would be advisable to try your moves on someone else other than me,"

"What would the fun be in that, I found myself to be rather fascinated with what you do, _Doctor_ Higurashi," he purred into her ears, breathing more warm air along the side of her neck and into her ears. Kagome had to restrain a moan from escaping her lips, the feeling of it was something that she had not experienced before, but it sent a certain thrill through her body.

"Mr. Stark, I'm very sure with your vast knowledge, software and gadgets, you should be able to get hold of the various books that I have published electronically or off the shelves," Kagome told him with a glare, finally able to prying his hand away from her waist.

"Oh but Doctor, I would need your expertise, I'm after all a broken hearted man," he drawled, eyes examining her current choice of costume as a lazy manner, a look of approval in his eyes.

"I prefer you to not undress me with your eyes,"

"You such a feisty kitty tonight, but I don't mind it so long as you allow me to help you stir the cauldron," he told her cheekily, causing a blush to bloom upon Kagome's cheeks, but mostly in annoyance of his behavior. She did not mind a little harmless flirting from time to time, but not when it involves the infamous Tony Stark. He was nothing but trouble.

Trouble as it seemed, was currently after her in the guise of a mortal male, him specifically, and it worries her of the various implications that it might cause. Kagome glared at him sharply at how comfortable and confident he was of himself at the moment.

"I'm sure Mr. Stark that you could always find someone else with better qualifications than mine to help ease your broken heart," she told him coolly before turning her back on him as she made her way to the person she was formally talking to before he had so rudely interrupted.

She did not need to think much as to how he was able to enter into such a party, but it would have been great should he be able to control and take reign of himself. More than often it would have been fun for her to perhaps return a little harmless flirting, but not with him. He would most probably steal her heart away should she not be careful, and with just his charming laid back smile and looks. It was a lie if she said that she was not at all attracted him, for a human, he is as charming as can be.

Kagome felt relieve when he did not approach her again, but it also felt somewhat disappointed by it. She could still remember the day that they had met in Vegas when she was there as a guest speaker, and how he had tried rather hard to gain her interest and attention. She should be flattered that he had perhaps tracked her down, and even that he was still able to remember her. It at least goes to show that she was able to leave a lasting impression of herself in him.

She smiled at her thoughts, concealing a low laughter as she relaxed at the bar-counter with a one of her many choices of drinks for the night. It was common knowledge that one should not be mixing so much types of alcohol, but it was something that she could not help, especially when she easily tire the taste of a single drink needed a change in taste rather than to be drinking one kind the whole night long.

"One would think that you cannot help but to be drawn to me all the time with the way you keep appearing wherever I am Doctor Higurashi," Tony said as he blew into her ears, watching her reaction as Kagome nearly jumped out of her seat.

_Speak of the devil_, she wanted to say, but chose to roll her eyes instead but it was ruined when a coy smile happened to be upon her face.

"Really now Mr. Stark," she practically purred it out, mischief in her eyes as she gave him a once over for the first time that night. Her hand lift to play with the lapels of his jacket, before tracing an invisible pattern upon the black tie that he wore as she observed him from beneath her lashes. Usually people like Tony Stark are a spell for disaster, and she blames the alcohol for what she was doing.

He moved down closer to her, leaning in for her touch, but instead Kagome continued to play his clothes. Tonight he had chose to wear his black dress suit, the maroon red shirt that he had chosen for the night, all to match the orange tinted rectangular glasses that he still wears even in the event hall and the most especially the devil horns sitting atop of his head. She could hear he was please from the low rumbling coming from his throat and the ever so roguish smile that could charm and sweet any girl off their feet. "You're really too much Mr. Stark, one wouldn't go so far as to play with a witch's heart, we might after all tear you apart to create spells," Kagome could not help but to whisper it into his ears.

Kagome thought that she saw him draw in a sharp breath, the smile upon his face was slowly wavering but in his eyes she saw the familiar glint of fascination, interest, lust and hurt. "What about showing me some of your spells in private," he whispered in a husky growl into her ears, thrilling her and setting the butterflies in her stomach aflutter.

"We don't kiss and tell you know Mr. Stark, you are the devil, and I'm not at all ready to give you my soul," Kagome purred, fingers lightly playing with the long necklace that she wore to compliment the low cut v-neck red dress that she was wearing that night. And just like that his eyes shifted to follow the trail of her fingers down to where her necklace ended, showing the hints of cleavage that peaked from the v-neckline fold of her dress. She had originally thought of wearing the color black, but hated the idea of wearing it when it's so common, so thus the vibrant color red to stand out. "2311, trick or treat Mr. Stark," she whispered out in a soft moan into his ears as Kagome slipped the keycard into his breast pocket before pushing him away with a sly smirk as she left him at the bar.

Tony watches the sway of her hips and the way the flow of her dress hugs her body rather comfortably snug until she was gone, all the whilst he ordered another drink before making his way to the room that he was given, eager and excited. It was an infatuation that he had with her for now he had thought, and after tonight they'll most probably never meet ever again once he had her out of his system.

When he entered the room, it was dark and had thought that she was perhaps lying in bed awaiting him, but soon as he turned on the lights, he spotted nothing but an empty room, and frowned at it.

_Ding!_

"Room service," a muffled voice said from the door. Tony turned towards it to open the door, and saw one of the staff a bottle of champagne sitting in the ice bucket and a glass flute next to it. However the one thing that caught his attention the most was a folded card addressed 'To the Devil' written on it as he picked it up whilst letting the male in.

_To the Devil_

_I'm sure that Ms Veuve Clicquot will take real good care of you tonight, don't fall too deep for her spell. Good night._

_- Higurashi Kagome_

And he was left alone in her room that night, with the little 'treat' that she had just given him.

"The little trick," he mumbled, looking at the champagne that was still chilling in the bucket with a smirk on his face knowing that he was being played by another in his own game.

* * *

><p>AN:

To the Readers

Thank you so much for all the reviews and enjoying the fan fiction "The Vegas Trip", this fan fiction happens to be a one-shot follow up to it. And to thank so many of you out there, I would like to give you guys a treat on this Halloween Day, and wish you the best in your "treat or trick", enjoy and have a great week!

P.S. I cannot guarantee that I will follow up on this story.


End file.
